That Time Ginny Got Way Into Taylor Swift
by collinphillips
Summary: The students of Hogwarts have become enamored with the sounds of Taylor Swift, especially Ginny Weasley, whose new status as a Swiftie causes some friction between her and Hermione. Will she and Hermione be able to coexist? or will Ginny simply let the haters be?
1. Chapter 1

Harry came into his room, fresh from Quidditch practice and saw Hermione scattered on the floor with her books and rolls of parchment.

"Is there a test coming up?" he asked

"Yes, in Arithmancy and Muggle Studies" she replied

As he was not part of any of those classes, Harry felt it safe to slack off for the rest of the evening. Tiptoeing to his bed, Harry was careful as to not step on any of Hermione's belongings. Heaven knows she'll hex him if he does.

"why are you here, and not in the girl's dorms?" He asked "Are they giving you a hard time"

Hermione was so wrapped up in her studies, she did not register the question at first, "What was that Harry"

He repeated the question.

"Oh no, it's just that_" she paused for a moment, "um never mind, it's nothing"

"Cmon Hermione, you can tell me"

Hermione heaved a sigh, "It's just, it's got something to do with Ginny"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "what about her?"

"Lately, the muggle born students introduced a whole lot of muggle music"

It's true, Harry has been hearing a lot of Fall out Boy, Maroon 5, and Katy PerrI sty lately. For him, he quite liked the new musical atmosphere which was brought about, but some Slytherin slime balls such as Malfoy and his goons, try as hard as they can to express their disgust. "What is this mudblood garbage screeching in my ear" he complained in almost every class. But the Hufflepuff students just took this as an opportunity to sing along even louder to unnerve him further. Proffesor Snape, of course was the only one effective in shutting up people's mouths. "Ten points will be deducted from the houses of anyone, caught singing, humming, or whistling such unnecessary noise" he declared.

"So how's Ginny fit in to any of this" he felt weird everytime he asked about Ginny. It's not like he was in love with her on anything, he thought to himself. Besides she was still dating Dean Thomas, not that it bothered him, or so he thinks.

"Ginny has become" she paused a while to show her frustration "A Swiftie" she placed her palm on her face.

"Oh I absolutely adore her" said Harry, full of giddiness. Hermione just gave him a blank stare. He quickly straightened himself up. "I mean, you know she's cool, she's alright"

"Who's alright" Ron came in and asked.

"Taylor Swift" replied Harry.

"Ohh, did you hear her new single from the _1989_ album _?_ I'm so glad my dad has a muggle radio, now I get to listen to her everyday"

 _Please don't sing, please don't sing_ , she crossed her fingers and begged.

I stay out too late got nothing in my brain thats what people say, ooh ooh thats what people say, ooh ooh

They both sang in unison. Hermione groaned "Will you two please go back to being men!"

Ron replied gleefully "You know what they say Hermione_" and together the two them broke even louder into song until they were practically yelling "CAUSE THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she quickly scooped up her things and ran out of the boy's dorm. She slammed the door, but was still able to hear the two boys sing, "SHAKE IT OFF, SHAKE IT OFF!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tapped her quill impatiently. It was hard to concentrate with Ginny in the same room. She's had the entire _Red_ album playing for about an hour now, and at first it was just her singing, but then she got Padma, and Parvati, and Katie, and Lavender Brown to sing _22_ with her.

 _"Hey! I don't know about you_

 _but I'm feeling 22_

 _everything will be alright if_

 _you keep me next to you"_

They all sang together in harmony, while the others cheered them on like a concert audience. With the library being out off the picture due to maintenance, there was no where else to go, especially after curfew time when there was no going out of the houses. Harry and Ron's place were out of the picture. _"Just tune them out, this will go away eventually" ,_ she thought to herself.

However it took much much longer for it to simply die down, and the presence of Taylor Swift was literally everywhere Ginny went. She even enchanted a snitch she caught _at_ the last quidditch match, to float and follow her around wherever she went and play nothing but Taylor Swift songs on loop, but that wasn't the biggest problem, no sir, it seemed that the woman's infectious tune and catchy lyrics just made their way into people's heads, and soon everyone who listened to the songs for more than five seconds (even the Slytherins) started to spontaneously sing and dance, as if they were in a hypnotic trance.

One morning during breakfast at the Great Hall, Hermione was peacefully consuming her breakfast with Ron, Harry, and Luna (who just dropped by from the Ravenclaw table), until Ginny came along with her music playing snitch. _"Oh no please",_ Hermione said, just before everyone around her went,

 _"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"_

Soon Harry and Ron, got up and started dancing wildly, even Luna was sort of absorbed into the madness, she was clapping her hands trying to match the beat. Hermione couldn't take much more of this early in the morning, so she grabbed her food and ran out of the great hall. As _soon_ as she left the room however her plate including the food which she had only barely touched, disappeared. She had totally forgot about the new rule imposed by the staff, no bringing of food outside of the dining areas. Hermione, still very hungry and without food, cursed Ginny under her breath.

Soon she resorted to stealing from Ron's stash of Chocolate frogs, and assorted candies from honey dukes. She was careful as to not accidentally pick up any of Fred and George's _Puking Pastilles._ It wouldn't have been good if she vomited uncontrollably on an empty stomach.

[HEALTH ADVISORY MESSAGE]

Hey guys, let me just take up some of your time, to remind you that forcing yourself to vomit just to lose weight, is not the right thing to do. You'll get tired, you'll lose energy and even possibly faint. Remember that the best way to lose fat is diet and exercise, it's hard, but life's not easy.

[NOW BACK TO THE FIC]

Hermione brought them to the girls bathroom where she ate them in solitude (well almost). Moaning Myrtle started screaming as Hermione was about to consume her second frog. _"Would everyone just please stop singing, ahhhhhhhh!"_ She shrieked. _"Hello Myrtle"_ Hermione greeted her.

 _"Would someone please kill that stupid red hear ginger girl already and stop her from polluting my bathroom with such incessant noise. It's really making me regret not moving on to the afterlife, honestly, even if I did end up in hell"_ that was the last thing she said, before moving along.

She's right, Hermione thought to herself. She was a smart and crafty, girl instead of complaining about it, why didn't she do something about it. She left that bathroom with conviction. She was going to end this madness once and for all.

Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to come her way. Everything was set. She had her bait along with her. " _NEVILLE, come here",_ most days she felt guilty for pushing Neville, it really made her feel like a bitch to do so, but right now she didn't care, she was fed up with Taylor Swift. _"Okay here comes, Ginny now go and distract her!"_ she said forcefully. _"Okay okay geez"_ Neville said.

The plan was in motion. Neville had struck up a conversation with Ginny, it was time for her to strike. She pointed her wand at the snitch and yelled, _"Reducto!"._ The jet of red light, escaped from the tip of her wand and landed on the snitch like a bullseye

Soon it was caught in an explosion of light, as soon as Hermione thought it was destroyed, she put on Harry's Cloak of Invisibility, and attempted to walk away unnoticed. However, the broken shards of the snitch kept on playing _"Blank Space"_ and it's pitch kept increasing and increasing until it turned into a loud ominous screech. Neville Ginny and Hermione covered their ears. The snitch however didn't stop there. It reformed itself, multiplied, and then swarmed Hermione like bees. Even if she was under the invisibility cloak, they still managed to find her and attack her. The snitches overwhelmed her with loud screeching music, she tried to swat them away, in her struggle she accidentally tripped and removed herself from the invisibility cloak.

 _"Hermione?"_ Ginny said, feeling shocked and betrayed.

 _"Stop"_ she commanded the snitches. The floating gold balls fell silent and then down.

 _"why? Why? would you try to destroy my snitch?"_ she demanded an answer

 _"Why!?"_ Hermione pulled herself back up, _"Because you are being totally insensitive to those around you!"_ Now she was mad at her.

 _"What are you talking about, everyone loves my music"_

 _"Well then"_ she raised up her arms, _"I guess I'm a nobody to you"._ She said with just the right amount of sass.

Ginny did feel a bit guilty, _"Still, why didn't you talk to me instead of going ahead and destroying my stuff like a vandal"_ Then she turned to Neville, _"And you, I'm so mad at you for going along with this, that if you don't get out of here right now, I am going to curse your cock so hard that it will have more warts on it than Trevor"_ Neville anxiously guarded his cock, and backed off quickly.

Ginny turned back to Hermione, _"Well? What do you have to say for yourself"_

With her pride wounded, Hermione just turned away, _"Absolutely nothing"_

 _"Well then, I guess I'm sorry for this"_ Ginny, fed up over Hermione's holier-than-thou attitude decided to cast a bat bogey hex towards her direction. Only she was able to doge it, unfortunately though it struck the worst possible person ever; Proffesor Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny didn't feel all that bad about being detention. As a matter of fact, this was her fifth within the year, having been caught a load of times making out with Dean, in some very inappropriate places. Hermione, on the other hand felt as if they'd thrown her right into Azkaban. "This is not happening, this is not happening!" She repeated distressfully.

"It wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for you" Ginny disdainfully retorted.

"Arlightie, settle down you two. I wont have anymore brawls during detention again" said Hagrid as he emerged out of his hut. "Ahh, well if it ain't little miss can't keep her lips to herself again" he said to Ginny. "Oh and Hermione?" he asked, very puzzled. How the heck did ya get stuck in here, did all that studying finally crack your brain, just like my Aunt Lucille did with her hips" Hagrid's sass factor was off the charts today, but that's what happens when one binge watches on America's Next Top model all day.

"Ginny attacked Profesor Snape and I got caught in the crossfire"

"Excuze me, do you kiss muggles with that lying mouth of yours?" she retorted.

"Girls, Girls, I am really busy tonight" Yes he had waited this long to see what happens of Anastasia. "So if you mind, all I really need you to do is to go into the forest and gather some yellow raspberries fer me, so here is a bucket, and here is a shovel, now off you go" was the last thing he said before retreating back into the hut.

Hermione, being focused all night on the task, until she heard something from Ginny's direction. " _Hey! I dont know bout you! but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you ooo"_

That was the last straw, Hermione told herself. She got some mud off the floor, and threw it at Ginny. "Protego!" She yelled, with sharp reflexes honed from her time playing quidditch with her brothers. The mud flung crashed on the invisible barrier. "You wanna go now? HERMIONE!" She challenged.

Until a large arm grabbed her from behind. "AHHHH!" She yelled as the giant hoisted her up for the ground. "Let go of me!" She squirmed and struggled to no effect.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled in distressed. Seeing as this was a life and death sort of thing, Hermione stood her ground and fought. "Stupefy!" the light jettisoned from her wand and hit the giant in the face. But it had no effect, except for angering it even more. The giant shook Ginny even harder.

Hermione tried to examine her situation a bit, she looked at the Giants movements, and found out what was wrong with it. "Ginny, throw me your IPod!" she ordered. "What?! you're still on thi"

"Just do it you annoying little Ginger!"

Ginny reached into her pockets and threw her IPod to Hermione. She almost caught it, but having no hand-eye coordination whatsoever, made the iPod hit her straight in the face, knocking her out onto the floor. "Hermione! you clutz!" Ginny yelled.

The giant dropped Ginny. Luckily, the pile of leaves broker her fall. The giant then proceeded to pick up the iPod with its two fingers, and went a long it's merry way, with the thing he had wanted from the two girls.

Suddenly, they heard Ron and Harry's voices coming through the trees. "Ginny, Hermione! are you two okay?" asked Ron. "We're fine, what're you two doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Harry and I were stalking you with his Invisibility Cloak" Ron turned to Harry, "Like, C'mon mate, can you please dial down the creepy, she is my siste after all"

Harry defended himself, "It's not creepy"

Everyone replied in unison, "it kinda is"

"Well anyway, what happened?" Asked Ron.

"We were attacked by a giant, but we got lucky. And, Ginny, now that our lives were in mortal peril again in this haphazardous school. I just wanted to apologize. I realize that I shouldn't have been so hard on you and yeah I guess I do need to lighten up and..." before she could continue, Ginny butted in.

"Hermione failed to catch my iPod and she got knocked out" she said, bursting with laughter afterwards.

"oh, Hermione when're you gonna stop being such a mess" said Ron

"Yeah, what's wrong with you, you clumsy witch"


End file.
